Jackism
Luciferianism is a belief system that venerates the essential characteristics that are affixed to Lucifer, originally a name referring to the planet Venus when it rises ahead of the Sun. Luciferianism is identified by some people as an auxiliary of Satanism, due to the popular identification of Lucifer with Satan. Some Luciferians accept this identification or consider Lucifer as the light bearer aspect of Satan. Others reject it, arguing that Lucifer is a more positive ideal than Satan. They are inspired by the ancient Egyptian mythology, Roman mythology, Greek mythology, Gnosticism and Western occultism. Historical Luciferianism The Gesta Treverorum records that in 1231, heretics began to be persecuted throughout Germany. Among them were Luciferians principally in the archdiocese of Trier, but also Mainz and Cologne. Over the following three years, several people were burned as a result. According to a papal letter from Gregory IX, Vox in Rama, dated from July 13, 1233, one of the claims made by the Luciferians was that Lucifer had been cast out of Heaven unjustly. Women were implicated in the cult, and the Church accused those named as heretics of sexual perversities. The chronicler of the Gesta seems, however, to have confused Luciferians with the Cathars in some respects.Paul B. Pixton, The German Episcopacy and the Implementation of the Decrees of the Fourth Lateran Council, 1216-1245: Watchmen on the Tower (Brill, 1995), pp. 381–387 limited preview online. On the other hand, Richard Cavendish has argued: "The confessions Conrad of Marburg extracted were apparently made without torture, but under the threat of death if the victim did not confess. If these confessions were accurate, the Luciferans were full-blown Satanists. They worshiped the Devil as creator and ruler of the world, complained that he had been unjustly and treacherously banished from Heaven, and believed that he would overthrow the God of the Christians and return to Heaven, when they would enjoy eternal happiness with him. They reveled in whatever displeased the Christian God and hated whatever pleased him..." (Cavendish, 1983, pp. 296-297, "The Black Arts.") Modern Luciferianism Many modern self-described Luciferian groups exist, such as the Church of Lucifer, a 20-year-old organization founded by the late Rev. Robert Stills and passed on to Frederick Nagash and Rev. Satrinah Nagash. Also, books such as Kosmology by Jeremy Christner describe a Luciferian worldview inspired heavily by Gnosticism and classical Greek philosophy. Such modern groups vary widely, with some ascribing a more gnostic worldview, while others are largely derived from occult Satanism. Luciferian groups * The Order of Phosphorus is a non-profit Luciferian Magical Order founded by Michael W. Ford. The Order, and its ecclesiastical arm "The Church of Adversarial Light", sanctifies core Luciferian traits of self-discipline, spiritual excellence and the predatory pursuit of knowledge. This initiatory magickal system fuses the complexities and rewards of traditional ceremonial magic with the efficacy of Chaos Magic. Progress is self-directed and heterodox, evidenced in the Order's diverse cross-section of Initiates including Theistic, Traditional and Atheistic Satanists, Gnostic Luciferians and a newly-emergent class of Left Hand Path pantheism. * The Ordo Luciferis, as distinct from the Ordo Luciferi mentioned below, was a spiritual Luciferian group consisting of high-grade Freemasons. As testament to the intact and thriving systems of initiation in the Order of Phosphorus, the Ordo Luciferis graciously dissolved its own organization to honor and best contribute to the eminence of this Luciferian Current. * The Ordo Luciferi is an international occult group that does not mandate any strict religious or dogmatic belief system. Otherwise known as "The Luciferian Order", the Ordo Luciferi exists to enable free discussion of philosophy, magic and lifestyle with like minded individuals. There is a series of six named degrees which are granted to members upon recognition by a Magus (third degree member) or above. There is also a "Working Group" designed for the co-ordination of practical workings. The Working Group is considered "The Official Think-Tank of The Luciferian Order" and is engaged in research and development of practical occult techniques. * The Temple of the Dark Sun (TDS) also known as the Order of the Dark Sun (ODS) is a Luciferian Occult Organisation that believes you must harness both Light and Dark Energies (Earth, and Universal) to create the natural balance within. Bringing pure undiluted Spirituality, the essence of Order and Chaos. The Order is selective on who is permitted to enter. The TDS has a level/degree system, and with all levels and degrees there are certain requirements that have to be met. This includes a person's attitude to others, hard work and Occult knowledge. No matter what the degree or knowledge base a person has earned from another group, all who are selected to become members will begin at the lowest level. Only the Founder of the organization can authorize levels or degrees within the Order. The Order does not have any links to other religious organizations. * The Neo-Luciferian Church is a Gnostic and Luciferian organisation with roots in western esoterism, Thelema and Magick. Though the word "Church" suggests religion, the nature of the church is something apart from that. The Neo-Luciferian Church belongs in the succession from a number of churches, some Gnostic and Magical in origin, others belonging to traditional Christianity. It carries on the magical current from the Danish Luciferian "Ben Kadosh" Carl William Hansen and his Naassenic Gnostic Synod. The Neo-Luciferian Church is an outer school, a preparation of the individual in his or her aspiration towards The Inner Sanctuary, that inner order which has no name among men. See also *Left-Hand Path and Right-Hand Path References Further reading *"The Bible of the Adversary", by Michael W. Ford. *"Luciferian Witchcraft", by Michael W. Ford. *"Luciferian Goetia", by Michael W. Ford. *"The First Book of Luciferian Tarot", by Michael W. Ford. *"ADAMU - Luciferian Tantra and Sex Magick", by Michael W. Ford. *"Liber HVHI", by Michael W. Ford. *"Kosmology", Jeremy Christner. Ixaxaar. *"A Revolução Luciferiana", Adriano Camargo Monteiro. Madras Editora. *"The Lucifer Light", Michael Salazar. Bantam. * Category:Satanism cy:Lwsifferiaeth es:Luciferismo fr:Luciférisme hr:Luciferijanstvo pl:Lucyferianizm pt:Luciferianismo ro:Luciferianism sr:Luciferijanstvo sh:Luciferijanstvo fi:Luciferilaisuus